


Живая вода, мёртвая вода

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Они не умели плакать ни друг с другом, ни порознь. Но когда они были вместе, камень с души пусть не падал, но хотя бы приподнимался, позволяя вдохнуть.





	

Гомункулы не были людьми, как бы они себя не убеждали. Начиная с их психологического развития и заканчивая невозможной с человеческой точки зрения анатомии. Проведи они хоть триллион опытов над соплеменниками, смогли бы они создать человека, способного по собственному желанию вмиг поменять пол, вес, внешность - всё, что было у него снаружи? Или, например, существо с достаточно прочными зубами, чтобы разгрызть любое вещество, и крепким желудком, чтобы это переварить?

Гомункулы могли.

Было ли это благом или же худшим проклятьем? Ненавидели ли они свою вечную жизнь и вседозволенность или же благодарили своих создателей за этот подарок? Лень никогда этого не узнает. К сожалению или к счастью, она не была гомункулом в полном смысле этого слова.

Гомункулы - искусственно созданные гуманоиды, говорили люди. Лени было всё равно на их определения, но что-то люди всё же понимали, стоило признать. Однако разве мог бы настоящий гомункул испытывать искреннюю жалость и сочувствие к кому бы то ни было?

Лень могла.

Она была самой спокойной, самой невзрачной из всех семи; у каждого были хоть какие-то выдающиеся качества, у неё же - лишь странная доброта, которую приходилось скрывать. Обжорство был самым толстым существом, которое видела Лень за две свои жизни, кожа Гнева там, где соединялись его омертвелое тело с живыми, но чужими конечностями, сильно привлекала внимание, что уж говорить о том же Зависти или Гордыне. Лишь она, Лень, выглядела как невзрачная женщина лет тридцати. Таких толпами встречаешь на улицах и не замечаешь.

Понятно, почему её сделали шпионом среди людей.

Она умела улыбаться с материнской нежностью, но не могла зло оскалиться, сколько бы ни пыталась, поэтому приходилось держать на лице выражение спокойной холодности и равнодушия, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Наверное, это и было её смыслом жизни, целью создания: оставаться в тени, будучи не слишком нужной ни союзникам, ни врагам. Про неё просто никто не знал.

То, что её плоть состояла полностью из воды, совершенно не говорило о том, что Лень умела плакать. Она с лёгкостью могла выделить воду, чтобы та вытекла из глаз, что нередко спасало её в сложных ситуациях, но это вовсе не значило, что она могла так избавиться от боли, которая регулярно накапливалась у неё внутри. Её боль просто не могла исчезнуть, потому что она была болью двух людей: её и давно почившей Патриции Элрик.

Как жаль, что они не одно.

Их всегда было двое женщин: Лень и Похоть, и первой всегда казалось, что они представляли собой полные противоположности. Похоть была страстной, прекрасной; ни один мужчина не смог бы пройти мимо неё и не обратить внимание если не на взгляд истинной хищницы, то хотя бы на совершенные формы. Лень же была... обычной мышью. Они редко общались (слишком разной была их деятельность), ещё реже удосуживались вслушаться в слова друг друга, так что Лень и не думала, что имела шанс иметь подругу.

Часто она погружалась в не свои воспоминания, то купаясь в солнечном море полей с возлюбленным, то играя с двумя чудными братьями. Тем больнее ей было видеть, как первый гнил заживо, а вторые мечтали её убить. Что же, эта не её жизнь так же была перекрыта для Лени.

Откуда могла прийти помощь?

Но она пришла. 

Похоть смеялась над мстителем-праведником Шрамом, но стоило судьбе свести их ближе, как женщина вдруг резко посерьёзнела к нему. Лишь много позже Лень узнала причину: это была не любовь (Похоть, наверно, никогда не была способна на такое живое чувство), а обычный страх. Ведь благодаря ему Похоть начинала вспоминать. Уже не одна Лень жила двумя разными жизнями, из одной из которых хотелось сбежать в другую, уже не достижимую.

Она пришла к Лени сама лишь один раз, и всё, что сказала тогда, было:

_"Я жива?"_

Как бы Лени самой хотелось узнать ответ на этот вопрос, но даже Данте не знала на него ответа, что уж говорить о обычных гомункулах.

С тех пор они встречались всё чаще и чаще, но обычно молчали, просто наслаждаясь присутствием понимающего существа. Им было одинаково больно, и они одинаково не умели плакать. Наверное, эта тонкая связь была для Похоти куда менее важна, нежели её отношения с тем же Обжорством, но Лень была рада и этому, но уже по привычке держась холодно и спокойно.

Обычно они сидели бок о бок, следя за полётом пылинок; реже - садились друг напротив друга и рассматривали глаза друг друга. Лень вдохновенно разглядывала их странную глубину, одновременно манящую и пугающую, и то и дела ловила себя на том, что пыталась улыбнуться Похоти так, как улыбалась Триша своему любимому.

Наверное, она влюбилась?

Невозможно.

Они почти никогда не говорили вне этих встреч, да и во время их тоже. Молчание было дороже золота; оно стоило целого доверия. Лень не знала, о чём говорить, Похоть же не считала нужным тратить свой глубокий голос на такую ерунду, как слова. Возможно, это было честью (Похоть признала, что Лень стоит большего, нежели обычного соблазнения), возможно - оскорблением (гомункул просто не заслуживала слушать голоса её, воплощения Похоти), но Лень всё равно была рада одной возможности помолчать с кем-то, кто понимает её.

Они были одинаковыми противоположностями, они обе не понимали друг друга, они исследовали друг друга. Пожалуй, они обе даже не догадывались, сколь многое их связывало.

Но самый главный вопрос для них был всё тем же:

_"Я жива?"_

Мертвенно-бледная водянистая Лень и яркая, огненная Похоть. Лень отвечала всегда одинаково: "Ты - да, я давно уже нет". Похоть ухмылялась и искренне, от всей души, давала ей пощёчину. 

Потому что если они жили, то жили вдвоём, а если были мертвы, то лишь вместе. Похоть никогда бы не согласилась отпустить то единственное, что могло её понять. Поэтому и жить они будут вместе.

Но она никогда этого не скажет.


End file.
